Various types of aircraft follow a predetermined trajectory during flight for a variety of reasons. For example, a missile follows a predetermined trajectory to reduce errors in the missile's point of impact. In this example, improving impact error results in a performance improvement for the missile and a safety improvement by possibly reducing any unintended collateral damage that may result from an erroneous impact point.
Other aircraft also follow predetermined trajectories. For example, unmanned air vehicles, such as drones, follow predetermined trajectories to a point of interest where operations, such as reconnaissance operations, may be conducted. In this case, the aircraft follows the predetermined trajectory to reduce errors in reconnaissance or surveillance data gathered by the aircraft as well as improve aircraft performance.
In this context, variations in speed of the air relative to an aircraft can cause development of conditions of varying severity. For example, aircraft frequently encounter turbulence during flight. When an aircraft that is followings a trajectory enters turbulence, the turbulence can displace the flight path of the aircraft from the predetermined trajectory. Current sensing systems for velocity of air relative to an aircraft cannot look ahead of the aircraft. Current sensors include pitot tubes and, therefore, are reactive to pressure of air in which the airplane is flying. As a result, when an aircraft that is following a predetermined trajectory encounters turbulence and its flight path is displaced from the predetermined trajectory that it is following, any correction for displacement from the trajectory is reactive. Therefore, a potential is created for operational errors and sub-optimal aircraft performance.
It would be desirable to proactively correct for turbulence in an aircraft that is following a predetermined trajectory. However, there is an unmet need in the art for a system that proactively corrects for turbulence in an aircraft that is following a trajectory.